


Lonely Hearts Club

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lonely Hearts Club... exclusive membership, and the only promise is never to break each other's hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Hearts Club

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Clubs" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/). A bit silly, a bit wicked, and a teensy bit of angst (it's inevitable, I'm afraid).

"Aragorn. Why the long face?"

"Oh, hello Boromir. Arwen's going to break my heart someday. And, well, I'm a bit lonely."

Boromir nodded sagely. "Gaerein's going to break mine one of these days, seeing as how I'm away so much. But he's a comfort."

Aragorn nodded, then sat up. "Wait... did you say 'he'?"

Wicked grin. "I did."

Matching wicked grin. "Perhaps we should, then, form our own Lonely Hearts Club... exclusive membership, and we promise never to break each other's hearts?"

Boromir gripped Aragorn's forearm. "Exclusive membership--seal it with a kiss?"

Aragorn returned the grip--and the kiss.


End file.
